EverythingSkyrim Wikia
EverythingSkyrim Wikia Welcome to the EverythingSkyrim Wikia Everything Skyrim is a Wikia about the amazing world of Skyrim, from Facts, Glitches, Top Items, Secrets, Guidelines and more! Everyone wants the best out of there Skyrim Gameplay, knowing the in and outs of this amazing world and how it operates. It's vital for a Skyrim player to know what's going on and even knowing where to pick up some loot from a secret / hidden chest along your journey through the lands of Skyrim. The land of Skyrim is vast and you may never know what you approach on your journey, so always be prepared. Everything Skyrim will help you with whatever you need, as your gaming experience is a top priority. Everything Skyrim Topic / Plans Tips, Tricks, Guidelines, Secrets, Top Items, Glitches etc. Will be displayed on Everything Skyrim as everyone needs a good gameing experience. We plan to surpass other pages with an excellent rating behind our name, and help the players of Skyrim with whatever possible. Skyrim Dragon Alphabet Dragon language is found on Word Walls throughout Skyrim. Tips # Useing a torch while lockpicking makes it easier # Shops and Merchants restock their gold and supplies every 48hours (Game Time) # You can command your follower to pick a lock, pick something up, or even steal # Your horse can climb up mountains that you couldn't on foot. # If you place a basket on peoples heads they most likely not to notice you steal their stuff # You can fast travel while over encumbered with a horse. # Giving gold to a beggar will put a blessing on you that increases your speech skill by 10 # When you break a lockpick the pick will be thrown into the correct position # When increaseing your stamina you also increase your maximum carry capacity by 5 # When paying tutors to upgrade skills, theres a 50/50 chance to pickpocket your cash back # Mines and Dungeons respawn every 30 game days # The "Impact" perk in the Destruction tree will stop a dragon from breathing fire/frost. # Arrows are weightless # Pickpocket someone who shoots target dummies with arrows, and take the arrows they were using. Then, give them your desired arrow. They will now shoot that type of arrow instead of the one they were shooting before. # In a dungeon, you can turn off the torches to help with sneak attacks # Atronachs are immune to spells of their own type # Your companion can carry an unlimited supply of items, but only if you tell them to pick the item up # Whirlwind Sprint can be used to cover a long jump if done correct # Sleeping in your own bed or at an inn will buff your player for 8 hours, which increases all skill gains by 10% # You can get any house aswell as all it's upgrades for free. Once you have clicked the option to buy the house, and he says "Here's your key" quickly turn round and put your gold in the cupboard # You can fast travel on your horse # Hiding on a higher point than your enemy puts you at an advantage allowing you to keep shooting arrows at it # If you attack someone while hidden you'll get a x2 damage sneak attack # Items you store / place in your house will remain there # You can buy a dog from a breeder # You can have access to your followers house, by simply taking there key # Inside the major cities of Skyrim, the jarl's court has small maps with flags on them in which you can interact with and change your marker on your original map # You can "hotkey" your favorite items to have quick access to them # By holding down the "use" button, you can pick objects up and move them around # Fire does the most damage and cost the least # By wearing the Amulet of Mara, you have the option to marry people # If you give your follower a torch, they will automatically take it out at night # Usually in caves / dungeons there are oil lamps that hang from the ceiling, if hit they will drop down and create an explosion # You can dual-wield a pick axe to mine faster . Category:Browse